The Monster Who Fell
by PunkKat1
Summary: What if a monster child had fallen into the Underground, long before Frisk? Well one did. Her name is Stravi Gatti. Will she ever find a way back to the surface? And just how will she fit into Frisk's eventual journey to the Underground?
1. Prologue Part 1

After the war between monsters and humans, all the monsters were sealed in the Underground, or so people thought. Some monsters managed to escape and find places to hide. 2 of these monsters were Lajos and Alma Gatti. Lajos was a close friend of Asgore and a valiant member of the first Royal Guard while Alma was was a devoted healer. On the surface with them were their children, Severi and Stravi. Stravi was only an infant when monsters were sealed and Severi was 10 years old. 8 years later, the Gatti family had made human friends on the surface, a family of 4, just like them. The children of the human family got along great with Stravi and Severi. They often shared stories with the monster children, including a certain story about Mt. Ebott.  
"They say if someone climbs up it, they won't come back down." "Really? That's so weird!" "I know! But teacher says even if it's just a story, a lot of people have gone missing there." "You wanna know what I heard the adults say?" "What?" "They said we're going camping at the base of Mt. Ebott. I bet we could test the story then." "Nah. I don't think that's a good idea. You know the rules. We can't be seen too closely." "Yeah...You're right, Severi." "Hey. Let's go play and forget about this dumb story." "Yeah!"  
Unfortunately, the story caught the interest of Stravi. She began to form a plan from that day on that would change her life forever. But change isn't always a bad thing, right? Sometimes it can lead to greater things.

"Mm..." Stravi slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Glancing around, the young cat monster took in her surroundings. "Oh yeah. I was exploring Mt. Ebott with Severi, Akiko and Hibiki when I tripped." She looked up, squinting at bright light source. "Did I...fall?" The young cat monster frowned and stood. "I need to find a way back home...Severi is going to be so mad at me. Akiko and Hibiki aren't gonna be thrilled with me either but ...Ugh." She groaned and pulled at her hair. "I need to get moving. But first, I need to find my backpack. I know I had it before I blacked out." Only a few foot away sat a pink backpack with a ribbon around one of the straps. "Ah ha! There it is." She grinned before picking it up and putting it on. "Okay. Now to go the only way I can go: forward."

"That nameplate was weird. Does it mean someone is buried where I landed?...I better not think about it" She sighed before starting up the staircase leading to a door. "Maybe I can find something to help me in there." Suddenly, the door to the ruins opened, revealing a large figure. It didn't take long for them to notice Stravi. "Oh goodness." She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was another monster. "How did you get here, little one? Are you lost?" "I..." She was at a loss for words. Taking a deep breath, Stravi spoke again. "Who...are you?" "My name is Toriel, little one. I am the caretaker of these ruins. Who might you be?" "My name is Stravi Gatti." Toriel gasped and covered her mouth. "You're...You're Lajos and Alma's daughter, aren't you?" "Yes...How do you know my mother and father?" "They were close friends of mine. I thought...I thought they had died." Toriel uncovered her mouth. "Tell me, Stravi. Where have you and your family been living?" "We've been living on the surface." "On...On the surface? Oh goodness...Does that mean you fell down here?" "I think so..." "I am so sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I greet anyone who falls down here." "You do?" "Yes. Ah. Are you hungry at all?" "Yeah...a little." Stravi nodded as Toriel smiled and held out a hand. "Then please, come with me. I can make you something at my home." Stravi thought about it for a moment before taking Toriel's hand. "Okay...It's not like I have a better idea."

The young cat monster had been staying with Toriel for a while. Stravi didn't have the heart to tell her that she wanted to go home, to her brother and her human family. It took a few days but eventually, she gathered her courage and went up to Toriel, who was reading one of her books. "Miss Toriel?" "Yes, my child?" "I...Thank you again for letting me stay here, Miss Toriel." "You are certainly welcome, my child." "But..." "But what?" "..." Stravi took a deep breath. "I want to leave the ruins. I need to find a way back to my brother." The expression on Toriel's face changed as she closed her book. "I see...Please, come with me. Bring your backpack and some warm clothes." Toriel was quick to leave the room.

Stravi was barely able to keep up as they went down the stairs Toriel had told Stravi to stay away from. Eventually, Toriel stopped at a door. "Miss Toriel, what is this place?" "This is the end of the ruins. Beyond this door, lies the rest of the underground." "Really?" "Yes. I...know I cannot keep you here. You would be unhappy. Perhaps the answers you seek lie beyond here. You are not human but...I still worry." Stravi smiled softly. "I'll be fine, Miss Toriel. My family is full of tough monsters." "Yes. Of course. I know that all too well" That made Toriel smile. "There will be many monsters who knew your parents." "Really?" "Yes. Your parents were very well known. I am sure you will be able to learn more about them." "Thank you, Miss Toriel." Stravi gave Toriel a hug before opening the door. "Goodbye..."

Alphys was glancing at a monitor when something caught her eye. "S-Someone came out of the ruins?" The reptilian monster frowned. "I d-don't think I've seen that girl before. I need to tell Doctor Gaster about this." "I'm already aware, Alphys. I can see these monitors too, you know." A voice behind her caused her to jump. "D-Doctor Gaster! What do we...do?" "We inform Asgore and Undyne of course." "O-Oh. Of course, sir." The tall skeleton nodded and started walking away, gesturing for his assistant to follow.

"Brr...No wonder Toriel told me to bring some warm clothes. It's cold out here. I've never seen so much snow before." The young cat monster smiled brightly. "I wish Severi could see this..." The scenery all around had her in complete awe. She had never really been outside before. After all, she and her brother couldn't be seen by other humans. She didn't know what would happen if she had been caught. All anyone would ever tell her is that it wouldn't be good. "Hm...I wonder how long I'll have to walk until I find someone else...or at least someplace warm." Her question would soon be answered, in the form of a bright stranger.

"Hm? A child? I haven't seen you around her before." "Oh. Hello...My name is Stravi. Who are you, mister?" "My name is Grillby." The bright stranger answered. "Are you lost?" "I...think so? I've never been here before." "I see...Are you hungry?" "A little, yes." Grillby held a hand out. "Well why don't we fix that, Stravi? I know a place in a nearby town we could go." "Really?" "Yes." "...Okay." The young monster took the flame monster's hand with a smile. "You're really nice, mister. Thank you." "It's really no trouble. Perhaps I could introduce you to a few friends. I have a feeling you'd like them." "That'd be swell."


	2. Prologue Part 2

"Oh! Dad, you're back...Who is that?" A green flamed monster tilted her head and stared at Stravi. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Grillby gave Stravi a slight nod. "Oh. My name's Stravi. What's yours?" "My name's Fuku. Nice to meet you Stravi. Are you new around here?" "Heh. I guess you could say that." If Grillby could visibly smile, he would. "Why don't you two find somewhere to sit? I'll make you and Stravi here something to eat." "Okay dad!" Fuku eagerly grabbed Stravi's hand as Grillby walked off, and pulled the cat monster to a booth. Fuku took one side and Stravi took the other. "So what do you think of Snowdin?" "It's...cold. But I like it." Fuku laughed a little. "It is cold but you get used to it. I'm glad you like it here. But if you ever want to warm up, Hotland is the place to go." "Let me guess. It's totally the opposite of this place?" "Yup! I like it there. Doctor Gaster's lab is there." "Doctor Gaster?" "He's really nice. He's the Royal Scientist." "Huh. Neat." "He's trying to break the barrier down so we can go to the surface!" "I see..." A voice interrupted the girls' chatter. "Ahem. Are you two ready to eat?" "Yes!" "Yup!" Grillby set down two plates with burgers and fries down. "Eat up. Let me know if you'd like seconds, Stravi." "Thank you, Mister Grillby. I will."

"The child is with Grillby?" "Y-Yes, your highness." Alphys watched as the large boss monster in front of her, Asgore, nodded his head. "I see. Do you really believe she came from the surface, Gaster?" "Yes." "W-What do you want us to do? Do you want us t-to alert the Royal Guard?" Asgore nodded. "Send Dogamy and Dogaressa to pick her up and bring her here tomorrow." "As you wish, your highness."

"Thank you again...for letting me stay here, Mister Grillby." "It's no trouble, Stravi." Stravi smiled up at the flame monster before frowning instantly. "Um...Mister Grillby, may I ask you a question?" "Of course. What is it?" She took a deep breath before talking again. "Before you guys were sealed down here...did you know two monsters named Lajos and Alma." Grillby seemed surprised. "I haven't heard those names in years...Why do you ask, child?" "Well. They're my parents, or at least they were before they disappeared." "You're...their daughter. Why didn't I see this before? You have your mother's eyes." "I do?" That brought a smile to the child's face. "Yes. And you have your father's determined spirit." "Can you...tell me about them?" "Of course...you said they disappeared?" "Yes. 2 years ago." "I see...Lajos and Alma are quite famous among monsters down here. Your mother Alma was a tremendous healer. There was also nothing she couldn't heal. Your father Lajos was a mighty member of the Royal Guard. Most thought he'd be the leader before he and your mother disappeared, with your young brother in tow if I remember correctly." "Severi was with them?" "Yes. He was a mere infant. We were all worried humans had gotten to them. But seeing you here, it gives me hope." "Wow...they sound like they were important..." "They were. But your brother was always their top priority. Their family was more important to them than anything." Grillby suddenly stood and pat Stravi on the head. "It's time for young monsters to go to sleep." "Aw...Will you tell me more about them when I wake up?" "Of course. Goodnight, Stravi." "Goodnight, Mister Grillby."

"Those are your orders. As for the rest of you, please continue patrols." "Are you kidding me?! Why can't I go get the kid?" Gaster let out a sigh, recognizing the voice. "Undyne, the child would be more comfortable around Dogamy and Dogaressa. Your presence isn't isn't exactly...calming." "My presence is freaking awesome! What are you talking about?" Asgore decided to chime in. "Your presence is needed here, Undyne. You'll get to meet the child when she gets here." "Ugh. Fine." "I'm glad we got that settled, your highness. This child could possibly provide valuable information." "Gaster, does that child remind you of anyone?" "Two monsters do come to mind. What are you getting at, your highness?" "Is it possible that Lajos and Alma had another?" "Anything is possible. But if that were the case, where is young Severi?" "Hm. I suppose the only way to know that is to ask." Gaster nodded in agreement. "Dogamy and Dogaressa should be reaching Grillby's by now."

"Hello Dogamy, Dogaressa. Patrols going well?" The dog monsters smiled at Grillby, who was wiping out a glass. "Hello Grillby. Patrols are going well, but we haven't had any trace of humans lately." "I think you know why we're here, Grillby." Grillby nodded and set the glass down. "She's out back with Fuku. Excuse me for a moment." "Thank you, Grillby." Grillby walked out the back door. Dogaressa and Dogamy didn't have to wait long before he returned with Stravi and Fuku. "Stravi, this is Dogamy and Dogaressa. These are two of the friends I told you about." Stravi gave the dog monsters a smile. "Hello miss, mister." "Hello little one. Aren't you sweet? Aren't they sweet, honey?" "They sure are, sugarplum." Grillby shook his head as Stravi and Fuku giggled. "Well, little one. Our king would very much like to meet you." "That he would. He even sent us to be your guides." "Your king?" Stravi tilted her head. "Is he...nice?" "Oh the nicest! Isn't King Asgore the nicest monster around, sweetie?" "He sure is, dumpling." "Well...Okay. I'll go meet your king." "Wonderful!" Dogamy and Dogaressa each held out a hand for Stravi. "Shall we go, little one?" "Well...Okay. Bye Fuku, Bye Mister Grillby." Stravi waved before putting taking the dog monsters' hands. "Goodbye, Stravi." "Bye bye Stravi! See you later!" "Let's get a move on, honey." "Of course, sugarplum." This was going to be a long walk.


	3. Prologue Part 3

"They're almost here, your highness. Are you ready?" Asgore took a deep breath, before smiling and nodding. "Be sure to send them in when they get here." "Yes, your highness." Asgore was soon alone. Gaster had taken Alphys back to the lab to grab some things and everyone else was preparing for Stravi's arrival. They didn't even know the child's name. But the possibility that such a young monster had come from the surface was exciting. Maybe Gaster's theory was right. Maybe they had a small beacon of hope again.

"You'll like our king, sweetie. He's very nice." "My darling is right. He's the nicest monster around." "Will anyone else be there?" "Doctor Gaster and his lab assistant Alphys should be there." "Sugar plum, didn't Undyne say she'd be there as well?" "You know, honey boo, I think you're right." "Who is Undyne?" "Undyne is someone our king trained to be the head of the Royal Guard." Stravi looked amazed. "Wow. She sounds important...Is she nice?" "Er...In her own way, sweetie." "Don't worry though! The king won't let anyone harm you in any way. He's very excited to meet you after all." "That's right. Everything will be fine." "I hope so..."

"Your highness! They've arrived." "Ah. Thank you." "It looks like we returned with time to spare, Alphys." "R-Right. Did we have to...b-bring your son though?" Gaster sighed and glanced down at two small skeletons. "Yes. Their sitter quit, after a week I might add. Any idea why, Sans?" "Nope." Sans replied and shrugged. "We'll talk about this more at home. Just keep your brother Papyrus out of trouble." "You got it, Pops." Gaster sighed and turned his attention to the doorway, where a certain trio stood. "Here we are, sweetie!" "We brought the child, your highness!" "Thank you Dogamy and Dogaressa. You may return to your posts." "Yes, your highness. Goodbye sweetie! Have fun talking to the king!" "Okay. Bye miss and mister dog people."

Stravi waved as the dog guards left. She soon turned and faced Asgore. Asgore couldn't help but smile. "Hello, little one. What might be your name?" "My name is Stravi Gatti. Who are you and who are they?" Stravi pointed to Gaster and Co. "I see...I am the king, Asgore." Asgore knelt down. "And that is Doctor Gaster, his assistant Alphys and his sons, Sa-" "Can I introduce my bro and I myself?" "Sans, do not interrupt the king." Asgore chuckled and stood upright again. "That's quite alright. Go ahead." Sans walked over with a smaller skeleton in tow and gave Stravi a grin. "Sup? I'm Sans and this little dude is my bro, Papryus." "Hi!" "Hiya. It's nice to meet you, Sans, Papyrus...Oh! And it's nice to meet you too, Mister Gaster and...Miss Alphys?" "T-That's right." "Correct." Gaster gave Asgore a look and Asgore nodded. "Stravi, we have a few questions for you. Do you mind answering them?" "No. Go ahead and ask me whatever." Stravi shrugged.

"Excellent. I'll take it from here. Now. Where did you-" Gaster was interrupted by a flying spear and a shout. "I-I...think Undyne's here." Sans snickered. "You're in for a show, Stravi. Undyne's hilarious." "I'm what, you little punk?" "Speak of the devil." "Ah...Undyne." "Sorry I'm late. I was dealing with a total weenie." "H-Hi Undyne." "Yo Alphys!" Undyne wasn't exactly what Stravi expected but...the blue fish monster seemed okay for the most part. "Um...Hi." "You!" Undyne turned and pointed at Stravi suddenly. "You're that kid everyone's talking about! What's your name, punk?" 'Straight to the point.' Stravi thought. "My name's Stravi. You must be Undyne." "The one and only!" "Undyne, we're in the middle of questioning her." "Gaster's right. We can finish proper introductions later." "Ugh. Fine." "Thank you. Now...Your parents. Who are they?" "Lajos and Alma Gatti." "Any siblings?" "I have a big brother. His name is Severii." "I see. So my hypothesis is correct." "So...you know my mom and dad and brother?" "Yes. They were friends. They were...meant to be Sans and Papyrus' godparents." "Oh...Can I ask a question?" "Of course, child. Ask away." "If what I heard is true, about monsters being trapped down here...how come my mom, dad, brother and I weren't down here?" "A-Ah...I'm afraid we don't have an answer f-for that. I'm sorry." "Oh. That's okay, Miss Alphys. You guys can ask me more questions now." "Alright. This will take a while. Are you ready?" "Yes, Mister Gaster."

"That should be the last of the questions. You did well, Stravi." Stravi yawned quietly and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sleepy..." "Ah. Asgore, what are the plans for where she'll stay?" "She can always stay with Grillby or myself if no one else will take her." Alphys decided to chime in. "U-Um. I could take her in. I-I mean if it's no trouble or anything." Asgore and Gaster both seemed surprised. "Are you sure, Alphys?" "O-Of course. It'd be nice to have company." "Hey! That's a great idea! I can help take care of the kid when you're busy with the doc. We'll be like her freaking awesome moms!" "U-Undyne I-" "Excellent idea, Undyne." Gaster and Asgore nodded. "Then it's settled. Stravi will stay with Alphys. Undyne can help take care of her when Alphys and Grillby are unavailable." "Sweet!" "O-Okay..." "Glad that's settled. Alphys, you're free for the rest of the night. I need to take Sans and Papyrus home." "Yes Doctor G-Gaster." Alphys nodded and held out a hand for Stravi. "Well. Are you r-ready to see where you'll stay?" Stravi smiled sleepily and nodded, taking Alphys' hand. "Yup. Thank you, Miss Alphys."


	4. Prologue Part 4

"Is there any reason you're looking over my shoulder, Sans?" "Nah." Stravi let out a sigh. It had been a couple years since the young monster had fallen into the Underground. Many things had happened. Asgore and Gaster had become her mentors. Gaster handled her education while Asgore taught the child how to fight and protect herself. At the moment, Stravi was working on something Gaster gave to her. Stravi knew exactly why Sans was here. He was observing her, probably under Gaster's orders. "Is Gaster that worried I won't be able to get this working?" "You know how my old man is." "I do. It's been 2 years. I would have thought he'd see that I'm pretty good at this. Oh. Before I forget, how's his research?" "It's going good. He keeps working himself down to the bone working on it though." "He should take a break once in a while." "He should. But he probably won't." This was true. Gaster was working hard on finding a way to break the barrier. Stravi wished he would take a break. If he overworked himself, he wouldn't be of use to anyone. Besides, she hadn't seen him in person in a long time, probably since construction of the Core had started.

"How's Papyrus?" "Bro is still the same." "Good. He should never change." Stravi grinned a little. She adored Papyrus as though he were her little brother. The happy go lucky skeleton could always brighten up her day and make her smile. "I should go visit him soon." "Heh. Bro would love that. He always asks when you'll visit next." "Then I shouldn't keep him waiting much longer." Their conversation was cut short by a loud alarm sounding. "Sans? What's going on?" "I don't know. Something must be wrong with the Core." Alphys ran in, panting. "S-Stravi! Sans! We have to g-get out of here! The Core is going t-to explode!" "What?!" Stravi and Sans' voices sounded in unison. "H-Hurry!" Alphys grabbed Stravi's hand and started out the door. Sans followed close behind. "Where's my dad?" "I-I don't know Sans! Dr. Gaster said he was gonna do s-something." The alarm started getting louder and louder. "O-Oh no! We have to go faster!" Before Alphys could say another word, Sans wrapped his arms around her and Stravi. The trio disappeared into a flash of light.

Undyne was walking in the distance of the Core when a flash of light caught her eye. "Huh? What the heck..." Suddenly, Sans, Stravi and Alphys appeared beside her. The Core did exactly what Alphys said it would. Except, the explosion didn't seem that big. In fact, in seemed to only come from one room.

Everyone was in a state of mourning the next day. Dr. Gaster had prevented the mass explosion of the Core, saving valuable data. But it had all been at the expense of his life. The smaller explosion had thrown him into his very creation. Undyne had been hit in the eye by a piece of shrapnel. Alphys would take Gaster's place as the Royal Scientist. Sans and Papyrus would still be able to live in the house they shared with their father. Stravi took Gaster's death as hard as Sans and Papyrus did. Gaster was like a father to her after all. The Underground was no longer focused on breaking the barrier at the moment. They were focused on rebuilding areas of the Core and mourning a great man who had once given them hope.


	5. Prologue Part 5

"Who is coming over again?" "M-My friend from the club meetings, remember?" "Oh. Right." Alphys smiled at Stravi. They were waiting for a certain pink ghost to come over. Alphys had agreed to make him a robotic body. Stravi was mostly there to watch and help when needed, but she really wanted to meet this little ghost her "dino-mom" had befriended. She had a lot of questions about him. She wouldn't have to wait long though. A knock on the door would soon answer some of those questions.

"O-Oh! He's here." Stravi giggled. "Go answer the door, Mom!" Alphys quickly ran over and did so. After a few minutes of talking, Alphys brought the pink ghost over to Stravi. "This is S-Stravi. Stravi, this is H-Hapstablook." Stravi smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hapstablook. Mind if I call you Hapsta?" "Go ahead, dear! Alphys has told me so much about you. Is it really true you fell down here?" "Yup." Stravi nodded. Hapsta looked amazed. "Really? I'd love to hear any stories you might have!" "Hee hee. Sure. I can tell some stories while Mother's working on your body." "It's a deal, dearie."

Over the next few months, while Alphys and Hapsta worked on designing his body, Stravi told stories of her time up on the surface. Stravi and Hapsta began hanging out a lot and soon became best friends. She even met one of his cousins, Napstablook. Eventually, Alphys finished a version of Hapsta's body. Now, the trio were talking about a new possible name for Hapsta. "Hm...What about Mettaton?" "Oh darling, that sounds perfect!" "I-It's official then." The trio all grinned. "N-Now, it'll take a while to properly transfer your s-soul into this body. When do y-you want to start the procedure?" "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow it is."

Hapstablook was no longer Hapstablook. He was now Mettaton, rising star of the Underground. But he had some stiff competition in the form of Stravi. While she wasn't on TV or anything, she was gaining fame in her own way, through the form of radio. For years, she had been working on her dream, the Underground Radio System, or URS for short. And around the time Mettaton was gaining fame on TV, she finished it. She soon became more well known as DJ Stravi. She did a lot of things normal DJs did, like announcing news, playing music created by herself, by humans and by other monsters, contests, talking to callers, hosting contests, ect., ect. .

Stravi and Mettaton still remained close though. They talked about eachother's shows all the time, encouraging their viewers/listeners to tune in to certain events. Mettaton had Stravi call in on his shows and Stravi had Mettaton talk on her radio show from time to time. Audiences absolutely loved their friendly banter. This arrangement definitely worked for them.


	6. Chapter 1

Stravi yawned and stretched before reaching for her cup of coffee. It was pretty early in the morning. She was waiting for the current song playing to finish before she could read the morning announcements. 'Hm. Mom's probably patrolling and Mother's most likely working on her surveillance system. Mettaton's gotta be working on new segments for his shows. I guess I can call them all later.' She thought to herself. She took a sip of her coffee before the current song ended. It was show time. "Gooood morning everyone! It's your girl, DJ Stravi, here to help you wake up in the morning. Coffee can only do so much, people! Before we get to the fun part, I have a few morning announcements for you all." She shuffled some papers before reading them off. "I know you guys'll love this one. Mettaton is adding a new item to his resort menu: A steak in the shape of his face! I know I can't wait to try this one out myself." She grinned to herself. "Undyne has announced that all patrol spots have been filled. I know a lot of you were hoping to help out but hey. At least with enough people looking, we might get out of the Underground yet." She read off a few more announcements. "Now, I've got a song that you folks will LOVE. I recorded this cover the other day. Hope you guys like it!" She hit the play button and soon her voice rang out.

" _Some... say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction.  
Still this is the final frontier, everything is so clear, to my destiny I steer  
This life in the stars is all I've ever known,_  
 _Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home_

 _But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name_  
 _And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while_  
 _And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself,_  
 _This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride_

 _At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name_  
 _And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear_  
 _And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share_  
 _A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere_

 _I'll fly like a comet_  
 _Soar like a comet_  
 _Crash like a comet_  
 _I'm just a comet_

"

She soon turned her attention to other things. She had queued things up to the point where she had quite a few hours to herself. She decided to use that time to visit her Mother. After all, she had to make sure the woman actually ate something other than ramen.

It didn't take her long to reach Alphys' lab. It was just down the road from her station in Hotland. "Mother, you here?" She called out. It was dark, so her first priority was finding the light switch. It didn't take her long to find it. "Huh. It isn't as messy as I thought it would be." She picked up some garbage and piled it into the garbage can. "Mother! Are you even up here?" She received no answer. 'She must be down in the lab.' She sighed a little. She eventually decided to just sit and watch the surveillance system. The sound of the elevator caught her attention and soon Alphys came into view. "Hi Mother." Alphys jumped a little before relaxing. "H-Hey Stravi. I didn't know you were c-coming over." "That's why people call it a surprise visit." Alphys laughed a little. "Anything e-exciting on the monitors?" "Nope. Not yet." Stravi shrugged as Alphys came over. "Mind if I stay and help you out a little?" "Sure."

Alphys and Stravi couldn't believe their eyes. "Mother, is that what I think that is?" "I-I think it is. That's a h-human!" Stravi grinned. "This is great! I'm gonna go check them out." "S-Stravi wait-" It was too late. The cat monster was already out the door. Alphys sighed and continued to watch the monitor. At least she could watch and make sure her daughter didn't get into too much trouble.


	7. Chapter 2

Stravi was both excited and nervous to observe the latest human to fall down here. She felt hopeful that this one would be different. As she made her way through the Waterfall area, her mind wandered. 'What do I even say to this one? Will they really be so different from the rest?...I have to at least try.' She nodded to herself and smiled, picking up her pace. She stopped a couple times to say hello to a couple of her friends, namely Shyren and Napstablook. The shy monster was as sweet as could be. And Napstablook was a great friend. He helped her record her cover songs. She always made sure to visit him whenever she was in the area. But now wasn't a good time. She'd make it up to him later on.

She shivered as she reached Snowdin Town. 'I knew I should have grabbed my jacket or something. Brrr.' She sighed and shook her head. 'Hm...Where to go first? I know the human was headed here so...' An idea immediately came to mind. 'I should head to Grillby's. The human's bound to go there and it's warm to boot. Maybe the dog guards'll stop in too.' The thought made her grin. She hurried along, stopping once to glance at the skeleton brothers' house.

Opening the door to Grillby's, she was met with a chorus of greetings. She chuckled and waved to everyone before making her way up to the bar, taking a seat in her usual spot. "Hey Grillby. Can I get a burger and some fries?" The flame monster nodded silently before preparing her order. She adored Grillby. Not only was he a father figure to her, his daughter Fuku was one of her best and closest friends. "What...brings you to Snowdin?" Grillby set Stravi's order down in front of her as he spoke. "I heard there was a human in the Underground." "Ah. Of course." She took a bite of her burger before talking again. "Do you think Sans and Papyrus know?" "Most likely. I'm certain we'll hear about it from them soon." She nodded and took another bite. "Oh hey. How has Fuku been? I've been so busy this past week I haven't been able to call her." "Fuku is fine. You should call her though. She looks forward to talking with you." "I know. I'll call her later."

After finishing her meal, Stravi decided to make a call to her robotic best friend while she waited. "Sorry I missed your call, darling. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you~" She sighed. Of course Mettaton was busy. She waited a moment before talking. "Hey Metta. You should call me back. I know you have shows to worry about but we should talk. We definitely have a lot to discuss so...hurry up and call me back, robo butt." She shook her head as she hung up the phone. "...I'm sure he'll call you back." "He better. Or I'll kick his butt." She stifled a yawn. Grillby gave her a look. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when the human comes in." She gave him a grateful smile. "You're the best, Grillbs." She placed her head on the bar. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 3

Stravi slept for what seemed like hours. In reality, she had only slept for one. Slowly, she sat up straight and yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "Mm...That was a nice cat nap. How long was I out, Grillby?" "An hour." "An hour? Yeesh. I need to change out my playlist in the station." She sighed and began searching for her bag. "How much do I owe you?" "Your money is no good here, Stravi." "Come on, Grillby. I have to pay you something." The flame monster sighed and made a shooing motion. "Just go, child. I don't charge family." She smiled a bit. "I'll come by later to help clean up. Thanks, G." She jumped off the bar stool and turned. "Huh. When did the dog guards get here?" "About half an hour after you fell asleep." "Oh. Well. See you later, G." She waved and started towards the door.

She stopped at the dogs' table and grinned. "Hey guys!" A chorus of "Hey Stravi!"s sounded out. "How have patrols been? Mom hasn't been overworking you guys, has she?" "No, no dear." "Not at all, dear." "Nope!" "Nuh uh." "No." Stravi sighed in relief. "Good. Hey. How are 01 and 02? Have they admitted their feelings to eachother yet?" Dogaressa giggled as Dogamy shook his head. "Afraid not, sweetie. Isn't that right, sugar plum?" "That's correct, darling. But I'm sure it'll happen eventually." Stravi grinned. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Oh and Doggo?" "Yeah?" "I've got something too give you later. I'll stop by your station sometime to drop it off." "Alright." "Bye guys!" Stravi waved and finally exited Grillby's.

She was just about to exit Snowdin when she bumped into a familiar face. "Sans!" "Hey Strav. Distracted as always I see." She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Haven't you heard, Sans? There's a human in the Underground." "Yup. I heard. Paps got to meet them." "Really?" Stravi quirked a brow. "They're on a date right now." "...Seriously? The human looked like a kid, Sans." "I'm not worried." She thought for a moment. Why was she worried? This was Papyrus they were talking about. This probably wasn't a real date. It was most likely more like a play date. "Well. I hope Paps has fun. I'd love to talk but I gotta run back to the studio. Need to change out my playlist." "Alright. Don't work yourself too hard. Tibia honest, Paps wants you to visit again." "I'd love to. How about this? You tell Paps to call me in a few hours. We can arrange a time to hang out. I can bring some ingredients along and make that pasta dish of mine he likes. Sound good?" "Perfect."

It took her a while, but she finally made it to her studio. Unlocking the door, she immediately headed for her chair. Putting on her headset, she took a deep breath and pressed a button. "Hey everybody! It's your girl DJ Stravi." She picked up a few papers. "I've got a few announcements from the fabulous Mettaton for you all. Comedy Night at the MTT resort has been pushed back a couple hours due to an unexpected . But don't worry folks. You can always buy something from the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Personally, I'd recommend some Starfait myself." She giggled a little. "Muffet would like to remind everyone about her bake sale down here in Hotland. I'd recommend picking up a Spider Cider if you're in the area. Finally, I would like to remind everyone to please stop dressing Gyftrot. Gyftrot does not like that and it takes a while to take everything off." She sighed softly. "Now with all that out of the way, I've gotta leave the studio for a few hours but I'll leave you guys with a new playlist, starting with a sneak peek of a track from Mettaton's new opera." She clicked a couple things on her monitor before pressing a button. Mettaton's opera mode singing voice soon rang out. She pulled her headset off and sighed. "Now that that's taken care of...Time to check on that human."


	9. Chapter 4

As Stravi made her way back to her Mother's lab, her phone began to ring. She instantly recognized the ringtone and quickly moved to answer it. "Hey Mom. What's up?" "Stravi! Did you hear the news?" "Mhm. Mother told me." "Alphie already told you huh? Good. Listen. Are you still in Hotland?" "Yeah. Why?" "The human was last spotted in the Waterfall area. It'd be best if you avoided this place for a while." It was a good thing they were talking over the phone. Stravi couldn't help but grin. "Oh of course mom. I'll just stop by Mettaton's resort or something then. Thanks for telling me." "You stay safe, kid. I gotta go." "Alright. Goodbye, Mom." "Bye kiddo." She waited until her phone was safely in her bag before letting out a laugh. "Yes! Thank you, Mom for knowing these things." There was no need to see her Mother now. She'd just have to call her later. For now, she changed course and headed straight for the Waterfall area.

She decided to make a slight detour, to someone she hadn't seen in quite a while. "Why, if it isn't little Stravi." "Hey Gerson! How's the Hammer of Justice's business going?" "As good as gets, lass." She grinned at the tortoise monster. "Has Mom come to visit you lately?" "Nope. But you know that mother of yours as well as I do. How's that other mother of yours?" "Still as busy as always." "Ah. She's been so busy since the accident in the CORE..." "Mhm." She nodded. "Forgive my manners. Sit, child. Sit." The tortoise monster pat a flat rock beside him. She didn't need to rush so it couldn't hurt to sit. So she did just that. "Thanks, Gerson." "Not a problem, child. Still take your Sea Tea the same way?" "Mhm." She nodded. Gerson moved to go prepare the tea. He was such a nice man. Undyne had introduced the two about a month after Stravi first fell. She always looked forward to visiting him. After all, he had known her parents and he told such interesting stories. And he was a pretty good sitter to boot. She remembered being left in his care when Undyne first became the official head of the royal guard. Gerson knew so many fun games and fun places to explore.

The sound of Gerson's voice brought Stravi out of her thoughts. "Eh? Lost in your thoughts, kiddo?" "Hm? Oh. Sorry." "Heh heh heh. It's alright. Here." He handed her a fresh cup of Sea Tea. The cat monster smiled as she took a sip. "It's as good as always, Gerson. Thank you." Gerson chuckled as he returned to his original spot. The two stayed silent as Stravi drank her tea. "You're welcome. Say, do your mothers know you're down here?" "Nope. Did Mom tell you there was a human down here?" Gerson couldn't help but grin. "Eh. Really now? I think I'm beginning to understand this unexpected visit. You're planning on seeing that human for yourself, aren't cha?" Stravi laughed and shook her head. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" "Nope. Can't really stop ya so I'll give ya some advice: Be careful. Not all humans are as nice as that family you keep talking about." She took one final sip before setting her cup down and rising. "I'll be careful. I've got to go but I'll visit later. Bye Gerson!" "See ya kiddo! Good luck on your search!"


End file.
